narutooriginalsfandomcom-20200223-history
Hanamaru Yuki
Hanamaru Yuki ''(雪 華丸, Yuki Hanamaru), sometimes called '''Devil's Blizzard Hanamaru '(''悪魔猛吹雪のはなまる, ''Akuma mō fubuki no Hanamaru),'' is a chūnin-level shinobi of Konohagakure. He displays unique dual nature transformation bloodline limits and takes great pleasure in capitalizing on their massively destructive power. Hanamaru Yuki is property of Shotons on The N.O.W. ||| THIS PAGE IS UNDER CONSTRUCTION Background Hana was born in the Land of Water to a civilian tag-maker and a retired jōnin. His mother Hyō, a descendant of the Yuki clan and a proficient user of the Ice Release, had married late in life after abandoning her village in the midst of a personal tragedy. Hana's father had been trained in the shinobi arts before retiring and marrying for love. Hana was homeschooled for most of his life and did not pursue a traditional shinobi education until after he was forced to leave home. At some point during his youth, Hana's parents became involved in the tumultuous political climate of Kirigakure. Their village was growing in hatred for bloodline techniques, jeopardizing both her parents' livelihoods and their perceived stability. Hana parents' support of the growing faction of ninja resistant to Kirigakure's change eventually escalated to the formation of a terrorist group. Hyō, her sister, and both their children were scouted for the Daimyō Assassination Squad, but his cousin only cooperated on the allowance that Hana be exempted from such a dangerous mission because of his age; despite the mission's success, the organization's cause was a complete faliure. The new Daimyō's personal guard attempted to make an example of the insurgents' families, and Hyō arranged for a personal friend to take Hana away for his own safety. The last time Hana ever saw his mother, the two tearfully parted ways without ever knowing whether the other had escaped alive. Personality Hana is cattish in demeanour, but what he lacks in tact he makes up for in charm - he's a master of quitting and has a love of fragile beauty or delicate-looking things. He's blunt, a flirt, and likes attention, and will monopolize anyone's time if they're any less strong-willed. Hidden to many is his tendency to be jealous of others to the point of subconsciously wanting to harm to them. Despite his commonly immature nature, he shows a level-headed personality during serious situations. Appearance Hana has long brown hair left loose, the topmost section of which is tied in a high ponytail. His eyes are narrow and black and he is very pale. He wears a standard kimono top in shades of blue over black pants, the pockets of which are mesh. His top is secured by a brown belt and he wears a black turtleneck with long sleeves beneath his kimono layer. Hana has his forehead protector tied around his head and compensates for his thin clothes with light, durable black armour. Abilities General Abilities * ninjutsu * taijutsu * fuinjutsu SUB Kekkei Genkai Ice Release TBA Crystal Release Stats Part I: Part II: Part I TBA Part II TBA Notes © 2017 by @User:Shotons. All Rights Reserved. I do not own Naruto or any of its related content. I do, however, own this character and their information! That being said: Hanamaru Yuki and related media (ie. fanfictions, spin-offs, and subsequent sequels) are my intellectual property and are under copyright. Any theft or repurposing of this character or their background without the original author's EXPRESS PERMISSION will result in immediate action. If you have questions or concerns, please contact me for further information. I spent a very long time putting this together and I would greatly appreciate it if anyone who DOES want to use this character, for whatever purpose, please talk to me about it first!! Thanks. Trivia * Hana's favourite foods are grilled meats, junk food, and seaweed salad. His least favourite is onions and kousou. * His hobbies are making tags and dogspotting. * Hana's name is notable for several reasons: ** Yukinohana (雪の華, ゆきのはな) is the common term for snowdrop (Galanthus spp.). ** It also means "snow falling like flower petals; snow on a tree resembling a flower"; written as "赤雪", it means "red snow." * Ushiwakamaru is associated with the White Tiger of the West, one of the Four Symbols in Chinese cosmology and representative of the element of Metal. In Chinese culture, the tiger is the king of the beasts and has been presented with a 王 on his forehead for centuries. According to legend, the tiger's tail would turn white when it reached the age of 500 years. It was said that the white tiger would only appear when the emperor ruled with absolute virtue, or if there was peace throughout the world. * Hana wishes to fight Minato Namikaze. * Hana's favourite word is "overflowing" ''(氾濫, hanran). Quotes * (To) Reference Category:DRAFT